<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>calculator by nagitokomaedatherapist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970177">calculator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitokomaedatherapist/pseuds/nagitokomaedatherapist'>nagitokomaedatherapist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, that's all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitokomaedatherapist/pseuds/nagitokomaedatherapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some nice calculator art</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>calculator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The piece of device rested on your hands, showing nothing but a clear screen. The classroom's a little lively due to the loud chatting of students all around you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turn on the device with your thumb as the number 0 flashes in the screen, "What're you doing?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fukunaga butted in, leaning onto your desk as you flinched and sighs when you realized it's just him,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sho, don't scare me like that," "Sorry," he apologized, looking at your soul with his cat like eyes before looking back at the calculator in your hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The male wasn't the most social person you ever met but he's fine with a few conversations being thrown at him. Tho he looks more like an alone type of guy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But that doesn't stop you from trying to interact with him. You find him charming and interesting in his own ways. And that's pretty much how you became his closest friend now, without generally telling him how you actually feel about him of course.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You did the same action as him, typing in keys onto the calculator before it turns into a clear screen again, "You want to see a trick?" He look back at you with curiosity lacing his eyes when those words escaped from your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With only that expression on his face, you leaned in a little closer to him and started typing away onto the calculator. Fukunaga watches intently while resting his head onto the palm of his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first few symbols you typed in then become lines, which then started turning into a picture. Or a portrait? His eyes glimmers a little when he recognize those overly familiar thin eyes and cat like mouth. His smile widens a little and his cheeks starts heating up,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Tadaa~" You lifted the calculator up to him with a satisfied smile. It's a small picture of him, wearing his usual cat smile while holding up a peace sign and stars decorating the background,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed the calculator from you, looking at the picture up close, "This is very good, how did you do it?" You scratched the back of your neck at his compliment,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, I bought that calculator at the convenience store that was a 5-6 minutes walk away from the train station. The cashier says that it could also let you draw things inside the calculator if you figured it out,"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fukunaga nodded, handing the calculator back at you, "I mean, if you want one too then I could accompany you there and teach you how to draw in it while we're at it...if you're free of course,"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried to cover your face and avoid showing him the flustered look you're wearing right now. But he caught into it, and now he can't just decline the offer, can he?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So, it's like a date? Sure," You look at him with a dumbfounded look, "What? No! It's uh, It's not what you think it is, I-" You cut on your own words when your eyes meet his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His own irises shows nothing but sincerity as he tilted his head, waiting for your answer. Well, it's now or never right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laughed quietly, pinching the bridge of your nose with an embarrassed smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sigh escaped from you before looking at him again,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If you want to think it is, then sure," He grinned, blushing happily at that before taking your hand in his and brushing the back of it with his thumb,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Great, I'll treat you some food after that, okay?" You nodded, mirroring his expression, "Sounds nice,"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both of you are lovesick for sure and that's okay.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>